


Christmas Reunion

by Pridia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridia/pseuds/Pridia
Summary: It's Christmas on the TARDIS and Amy convinced the Doctor to spend it with his old companions. At least, that's what she thinks.





	Christmas Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo.... look at this piece of junk I created in like a day, which is surprisingly short for my track record. I came up with this little plot yesterday and had to write it, and considering it's a Christmas thing I wanted to have it posted tomorrow at the latest and I succeeded, for once. This thing isn't proofread and I think it will feel a bit short/rushed. But here it is, my first proper thing in like 2 months...  
> I'm sorry uni is just really keeping me busy, along with some other things.  
> Anyway, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year.

The Doctor was seated in the TARDIS’ library reading a book on quantum mechanics when a certain redhead entered obviously looking for the Time Lord.

“ Hah, there you are,” Amy exclaimed before stalking over towards him.

The Time Lord looked up at her, she was wearing an ugly green Christmas sweater and had her hands on her hips. He calmly closed his book and put it aside, recognizing an Amy Pond who meant business from miles away.

And he had the distinct feeling he wasn’t going to like it.

“ Pond! What can I help you with.” He put his hands together while waiting for the response.

“ So, I was thinking,” She started.

“ That’s very good of you, don’t want your brain to go untrained now, do we.” He interrupted her with a smile.

She glared at him, but continued without comment, knowing that it’d be useless to say something.

“ It’s Christmas.” She stated.

The man frowned.

“We’re on a time machine, there’s no date here, so you can’t say whether it’s Christmas or not.” He argued logically.

“ It’s Christmas now, in the time I and Rory are from, I asked the TARDIS to keep track of the dates from our point of view.” She told him smugly.

He leaned back in his chair, looking at her.

“ What do you want to do for Christmas then, Amy? I’m sure you have ideas.” He asked her, mentally biting his tongue so he wouldn’t start spewing all ideas he had on the subject, he himself was rather fond of Christmas you see.

“ You were telling me and Rory about other people you used to travel with in the past and I thought that Christmas would be the perfect moment to visit them.” She explained to him excitedly.

The Time Lord rose a sceptical eyebrow.

“ Amy, I don’t think tha..” He began but was silenced when she put a finger on his mouth.

“ No. Those people are your friends and they deserve to see you every once in a while. I’m sure you’d like to see them again yourself. You’re just stubborn.” she told him sternly. “ We’re going.”

He sighed.

“You’re not planning on leaving me alone until I agree, are you?” He concluded in a resigned voice. Not that he had any problems with actually going, both Martha and Jack had already made him promise to show his face, or well any of his faces, during the annual Torchwood Christmas dinner.

“Nope” She answered with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized on Roald Dahl Plass onto the usual spot The Doctor parked her for fuel. Inside the console, the Time Lord was found excitedly dancing around the console pushing and twisting buttons.

“ Cardiff! The location of Torchwood Three, the home of my old friend and travel companion.” He pulled a lever. “ Also, the location of a huge rift in time and space, which provides energy for the TARDIS, so while we’re here, I might as well charge her up.” He smiled at his two companions before continuing talking. “some of my old companions like to meet up and celebrate Christmas together, and this is the place they go to.”

At that moment the door flung open, revealing an out of breath Jack Harkness. The Time Lord turned towards the door and excitedly spread his arms.

“Aaah Jack, nice to see you again.” He pulled the surprised immortal into a hug, who did hug him back just as excitedly regardless. This was Jack Harkness after all.

“ It’s nice to see you too, Doc.” He said once the Doctor had let him go again. “ And on Christmas of all things!”

“ Hah, I told you I’d get it right, didn’t I Ponds?” The Time Lord turned to them with a victorious smile, alerting Jack of the presence of the two current companions.

“ Captain Jack Harkness.” He introduced himself. “ And who are you?”

“ I’m Amy Pond and this is my husband Rory,” Amy answered.

“ Nice to meet you, Amy and Rory Pond,” Jack said.

“ Jack! Behave!” The Doctor scolded the immortal.

“I’m just saying hello.” The man protested.

The Time Lord just rolled his eyes. “We both know that’s not true.”

“ Thanks for the vote of confidence, Doc,”  Jack answered sarcastically.

* * *

On the way towards the hub, the Time Lord noticed the sweater Jack was wearing, or well properly noticed, he had of course already seen that the Immortal was wearing a dark blue sweater with yellow, white and light blue print. What he hadn’t noticed earlier was just what the reindeers in the yellow print were doing….

“ Jack! There’s no way Sarah Jane isn’t going to give you hell for wearing that sweater.”  He told the immortal.

“ Yeah…. She already has actually.”  The immortal sheepishly admitted, causing the Time Lord to laugh out loud.

The hub was as expected packed with people and most of them knew the Time Lord already.  Of course, there were the necessary unpleasantries regarding his regeneration to go over and the introduction of the Ponds to the ‘family’. But overall it was as nice and entertaining as it was every year, The Doctor had, for once, brought presents for everyone. Okay, Amy had nagged him about it until he had given in.

During dinner, he was seated between Jo and Mickey, with Ianto sitting across him. All of them sharing several stories about meetings with aliens, occasionally someone else would join the three of them in there story telling.

After dinner, it was time to unwrap the presents, per usual he got a huge amount of candy. Furthermore  Jack, as usual, had gotten him some rather inappropriate garment, earning the immortal a glare from Sarah Jane and the Time Lord was sure he would get his second scolding of the day. Martha had given the Doctor a light blue Christmas sweater with a Ice bear and  Christmas tree on it, that actually lit up and it was in the right size for his new body too. The Time Lord had looked at her questioningly when he had realised that out loud. She shrugged and had told him that he would find out. _Time travel_ He thought to himself with a pout. After that, all of them had pushed him to wear the sweater and he had given in. So he wore his new sweater for the rest of the evening.

The Doctor, in turn, had given Jack a book, he knew the immortal would be interested in. He, in contrary to Jack,  had managed to escape a berating of Sarah Jane because he had remembered to be discreet about his present. He pretended not to notice the suggestive look the immortal had shot him when he had realised what the book was. He had tried really hard to get all his friends presents they would genuinely like. Well, except for Martha, he had gotten her a Christmas sweater back, since she had given him one every year. The Christmas sweater was black with red sleeves containing smaller prints of the same reindeer as it had on the front. Martha had smiled in delight at receiving the sweater and quickly excused herself so she could switch her current sweater for it. The Time Lord was positively beaming knowing he had picked out the perfect sweater.

Beyond that, he had also gotten Luke a book on advanced physics and he had gotten Amy and Rory a ticket for a luxury cruise because their honeymoon had gone wrong last year. Amy had protested, saying that what had happened hadn’t been his fault and that he had actually helped to fix the problem. He had argued that they still deserved a proper honeymoon after that, and most people there had agreed with him. In the end, both Amy and Rory had agreed to go on the cruise.

* * *

As usual, the evening ended rather early because most of them still had a long drive home ahead of them. Most people had already left for the journey back home, besides the Torchwood team, including Mickey nowadays, only The Doctor, Amy and Rory had been left before Jack walked them back to the TARDIS.

“Thank you so much for that book, Doc!”  Jack said excitedly, “I can’t wait to try it out with Ianto.”

“No problem, though it’d be nice if you started behaving a bit more around Luke.” The Time Lord scolded. “ He’s way too young for the kind of behaviour you display and I am sure Sarah Jane has already stated that a million times already.”

“ I suppose you’re right.”  Jack began. “ But it doesn’t really matter now anymore right, he’s knowledgeable on the subject now so…”

“ Like hell, he is!”  The Time Lord exclaimed. ”That kid still looks at the world with way too many innocence to be exposed to you, Jack! Right now, he doesn’t actually notice your behaviour but he eventually will and then you’re in huge trouble with Sarah Jane, so I’d advise you to behave.”

“You weren’t exactly the example of good behaviour with that book you gave me tonight, Doc.”  the immortal shot back cheekily

The Doctor stopped in front of the TARDIS and turned to Jack. “Luke wouldn’t ask Sarah Jane about the book in the same way he would ask her about what you got me and the others. For the book, you can tell him that he’s too young for it. But that answer won’t work when he asks about your presents. Jack, I’m not telling you to change who you are, I’m just telling you to be a bit more discreet.”

Jack nodded.

“ Right, we’re off then.”  The Time Lord stated before opening the door with a snap of his fingers. “ Bye Jack.”  He said before entering the TARDIS.

“ Bye Doc.”  The immoral turned to the current companions. “Bye Amy, Rory. Maybe next time we could…”

“No!”  All three travellers exclaimed at the same time.

“ It was worth a try,”  Jack responded, not put out at all.

“ Bye Jack,”  Amy said before going into the TARDIS as well, closely followed by her husband who just gave a nod and a quick goodbye.

When the door closed Jack took a couple of steps back, watching the TARDIS dematerialise in peace.

** The End **


End file.
